


Taming the Sea

by Frankkita



Category: Original Work
Genre: Monsters, Multi, Mystical Creatures, Trolls, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankkita/pseuds/Frankkita
Summary: Feed me!





	1. The End

Beside the paradise state of Hawaii stood the small island of Da’moali. The main town was inactive for few people stayed for long, but the isle was home for thousands of creatures within its savage jungle. Vegetation was free to flourish, ungoverned from the control of mankind until their natural death as the sun shined down on all of the lifeforms that inhabited the delicate rainforest. Exotic birds sung as loud as they pleased while they soared through the late-spring skies.

But the wilderness’ core was home to one particular race. 

The wild kapok trees that once stood proud and tall had since been removed, replaced by a barren dir clearing. The wood from the evergreen had been used on the many cabins and buildings that were installed across the area. East of the camp was a large wooden platform, crowded by a small mass of furred creatures. They stared in patience at their kin on the stage while muttering quietly to each other.

Valas, they were dubbed. They had been seen by the humans as short yet helpful critters. Across the forests and jungles of the western world, they had made numerous camping grounds to manufacture their works as a group. From creating classy woodwork to complex robotics, they are quite the visionary species that were always willing to share their innovations with humanity.

“Attention!” The mostly white vala, Sir Monroe, called out with authority and power in his southern-accented voice. In seconds, those who stood underneath him had propped themselves up straight with their arms at their side and their chins turned upwards. He cleared his throat and smacked his lips before taking out a note from the pockets of his green cargo pants.

“Good afternoon, my loyal workforce!” He greeted with a forced smile plastered underneath his fluffy mustache. “Seems that quite a few of you been tryin’ to impress me this month. So, through the kindness of my heart and the recommendation of my wonderful secretary, I’ve decided to reward the best of you with a promotion!”

Excited whispers flew through the crowd as all of Monroe’s employees had worked themselves up into an excited fit of jubilation as all their voices rose through the once silent mass. Well, almost all.

Remae Proudwell stood in the middle of the commotion with her mouth shut tight. She held her head up high, allowing her tawny fur to blow in the breeze. With a deep breath, she attempted to block out the frenzied voices of her co-workers. She shut her eyes and only focused on her own inner voice.

‘Okay, Remae, you’ve worked all these weeks on this project, staying awake full nights to the point of hallucinating just to perfect it. There is no way, absolutely no way he can ignore that. Just think; once you get this promotion, it'll be you laughing at all these jerks..’

An almost-perfect world. One where all her co-workers who pushed her around before and dumped all their work on her could be out of her problems. Where they’d finally be shown her true potential and shut their mouths once and for all. Her fantasy danced in her head for a few moments longer until she flashed back to her dull reality.

‘Then that one promotion from a useless tool cleaner to an actual engineer turns into two promotions, to the point that I become manager! Then they’d be the one asking for days off, they’d be the one asking for longer lunches. All that’s separating me from such a relaxing fate is the calling of a simple five-lettered name…’

“Shut up!” Sir Monroe interrupted her thoughts in a flash. The valas silenced themselves in an instant. He cleared his throat again and opened his note before reading out a tiny list of names.

“Anywho.. If I call ya, come up. Jackson Sinclair, Kenny Hopkins, and Stephen Tremblay.”

Three male valas ran up the stage and shook his hand, high-fiving each other in delight. Remae held her hands together, a single drop of sweat trickling down the side of her forehead. 

“Mindy Lee, Gary Cote, and finally; silent drumroll please..”

‘Moment of truth, moment of truth!’ 

“Remae!” He announced. “Congratulations, my girl. You have enlightened me to your talents, and I for one, feel so ashamed for how much of a disgusting washed-up douche I have been to you. Please accept my gratitude by giving you your deserved role as a top engineer. And the rest of you.. Who really cares.”

She couldn’t believe it! All of her co-workers applauded for the first time in what felt like forever at her victory. She smiled as wide as she could, and rose her fist up in the air. She heard the whole crowd chant her name while she went to run up to the platform. Or atleast, tried to..

“Remae?! Remae!”

The tawny vala almost face planted into the ground as she opened her eyes. All of the other employees had gone back to work, leaving her alone underneath the platform. Monroe crossed his arms with his eyebrows furrowed, staring down at her in annoyance. 

“O-oh,” Remae stuttered, her face hot with embarrassment. “Uh, yes, sir? Did I get the promotion?”

“You? Promotion?!” Sir Monroe tried to hold himself together from letting out gut busting laughter and instead converted his cruel sense of humour into rage. “What, you on somethin’? Get back to cleanin’. Now!”

The tool cleaner’s face dropped as she felt like her dreams had been hit with a sledgehammer. Before Monroe could head into his personal office, she ran towards him at full speed. This can’t be right, she had to have gotten the job! After all those countless hours of work, she couldn’t just be swept under the rug like this!

“Sir, wait!” She called out for her boss, an annoyed sigh coming from him before he turned his head to look back at her. 

“My god, what is it now,” He spat. “Haven’t I made myself clear enough? Or do you wanna be workin’ extra?”

“Sir, please reconsider. Haven’t you seen my project that I turned in last week? The little robot cranky thingy? I’ve spent the past two months on that thing, isn’t that worth at least some sort of honourable mention?”

Monroe pinched the bridge of his snout with an aggravated groan rumbling in his throat. “Remae,” He started, trying the very slightest not to snap at the poor Vala. “If you weren’t already in the lowest position, I’d demote you. However, I don’t feel like gettin’ in legal trouble for taking your entire paycheck, so all I will say is this; Do you hate me? Cus’ that’s something you’d only give out of absolute hatred. It was insultin’ to my eyes!” 

She looked at him incredulously. “But I-”

“Remae, I am tired of beatin’ around the bush with you. If that thing was what you would consider hard work, you may as well just start packin’ your bags.”

With that toxic insult to injury, he turned sharply on his heels and slammed the door to his office behind him. 

Remae growled in frustration and balled her fists. She stormed off through the clearing and toward her own cabin, her ears and tail hanging low with embarrassment and rage. She rammed her fist into the pocket of her pants before fiddling with her keychain, then jamming her room key into the door handle. With the rage of a taunted bull, she pulled the door open and stomped into her cabin with her nose scrunched up. Her noisy fit of anger had alerted her presence to the only friend she had in the entire workforce; Scott Hunter

The orange vala at the table next to the door had dropped his wrench from his hand in shock. It was a miracle that it was just a few centimetres from falling onto his foot. He had turned his head to see Remae holding onto the door handle like she was attempting to crush it with her bare hands before shutting it closed, making its hinges shiver.

“Uh, should I..”

“That jackass!” She ranted, cursing up a storm under her breath. “God, I hope he just gets ripped apart by.. Something! That douche just finds ways to hate me. I swear, he’s not even trying to give me, or even anyone else except his damn guy friends any sort of chance!”

“Remae?”

“How does nobody else bat an eye to the fact that every blue moon he has this ‘promotion’ bull, it's almost always after one of his drink fests? How the hell did Mindy get promoted instead of me?! He only cares about her now because she’s been flirting with him for the past two weeks, she doesn’t even do anything!”

“Rem rem?”

“What do I have to do to get some attention out here?! Kill somebody? Because I already got one mother effer on my hitlist!” She grabbed up the dropped wrench and held onto it like a warhammer.

“Woah, chill out!” Scott got out of his seat to hold Remae by her shoulders. “Relax.. You don’t have to go murdering people.. What even happened?”

The tawny vala sighed, placing the wrench back on the desk and covering her eyes with her hands. She sat herself down in Scott’s chair, for a strange wave of dizziness and emotions came over her and almost made her lose her balance. 

“Scott, I really don’t think I should keep trying with this anymore.” She admitted, looking down and paying close attention to the patterns drawn out on the wooden desk. A lump was felt in her throat, but she didn’t feel like crying. Just a big rock of disappointment as she felt like the truth slapped her across the face. “I’ve been in the same position for, what, two whole years? Everyone else got promoted at least once, nobody except you respects me, and the boss thinks my work is a joke, tellin’ me that I should just quit.. This isn’t where I belong.”

A frown pulled at Scott’s face. “But I care about you!”

“I know.” Remae flicked her ear in annoyance. “And dude, you don’t know how thankful I am for that. But I know that there’s just.. Like a whole world of opportunity out there. This is the job I wanted as a kid, Scott. They shoved it down our throats that vala engineering camps were places of wonder, opportunity, leadership.. Blah blah. But all I’ve learned here is that hard work is basically a waste of time unless your Monroe’s drinking buddies or one night stands, and even then you don’t even need to do anything. To him, I’m just useless.”

“So.. What’re you saying?”

“I’m leaving. Tonight.”

Scott’s eyes widened. “Just like that? What would Monroe think?”

“I don’t care what he thinks, and that’s why I’m not telling him that I’m quitting. They can think I’m dead, for all I care. I mean, it’s not like they’d even bat an eye about me being missing. Just as long as I'm free from this crap, I’m happy.”

He looked down at his feet, a small bit of sadness pulling at his heartstrings that his best friend would be leaving.

“Are you sure you-”

“I’m sure of everything.”

He sighed in defeat, but looked up at her in comfort. “Well.. When you find what you’re looking for, I hope you enjoy every part of it. You deserve it.”

The hours flew by as Remae packed herself and drew out a map to human civilization for her trip to a new life and a new place to call home. The sky had changed to a dark purple shade and stars spotted the night sky. Fireflies fluttered through the air as extra light while all the other valas had gone to bed. Before she had left the camp once and for all, she was sure to give Scott the great hug he deserved for being with her all this time and through all her hardships. 

“Ooh, I’m gonna miss you so much.” She purred, squeezing his body.

Once they let go, Scott held onto her hands. “Please stay safe out there, okay?”

Remae chuckled before nodding her head. She waved her last goodbyes to her ally, and turned her head away from her past home and into the marvelous jungle, still glorious even in the dark. She took her first steps onto the beaten path and followed her map to whatever opportunity destiny would lead her to. 

In the meantime, Scott couldn’t help but stare as well before looking back at his now empty cabin. He understood what Remae had been going through and her reasoning of quitting, for his co-workers had given him mediocre treatment as well even while working as patrol. While she’d be able to travel the world, he’d be stuck here, working for people who he didn’t even like and in a career he’d already gotten bored of.

‘Why bother?’ A voice rang in the back of his head. ‘What is the worst that could happen?’


	2. Not So Fast

Remae trekked through the serene rainforest. The only sound other than her own footsteps were the chirping of katydids. She breathed in the fresh scent of nature while thinking about her future. Maybe she can find some sort of civilization somewhere past all these trees and live there for a while. Either way, she’s free from the stressful work of her old home. It felt like a huge weight was lifted from her whole body. 

After forty-five minutes into walking, tiredness was beginning to wash over her. She looked up at the moon, full and raised up high with the stars. Then she looked at her own watch. 

“22:07 already? Man, time flies out here.” She said and yawned before looking at her surroundings. All she saw were tall trees that reached the skies and the green vines that hung from them. She wasn’t yet oriented to being out in the jungle despite living in it for all these months. All she knew is that she’d better find some shelter soon for her own good. Besides, who knows what wild animals could be lurking around these parts. Only standing at three feet, she knew she couldn’t defend herself from that. 

There was no time to build a good place to stay the night for now. Staring at the trees and the vines, she settled on making a hammock for herself. She’ll start building a home later. She’d do anything to stay away from that dumpster of a job. Looking more at the trees, she sighed, already detecting a problem. How was she supposed to get up those? Even the vines weren’t low enough, and she had little to no experience when it came to climbing. Wandering more, she began her search for a tree with a low enough branch to start crafting her sleeping place. “Can’t be that far away; just a quick little hammock and we can continue on tomorrow.”

With how silent the land was, she had no idea that there was anyone watching her, nor how vulnerable she was with letting herself be known to the beasts lurking within. If anything, the most she’d expect to have to come in contact with is probably an ocelot, while everything else was asleep.

But what she didn’t expect, or more of didn’t even think existed, was a troll.

One of the most savage; yet intelligent predators of the Da’moali jungle. All living in separate tribes based on race, all Remae thought they were was a simple campfire story to scare people away from running off on their own. They’d always start with a lost human tourist or a vala sent off on a dare, only to end up kidnapped or devoured with no remains left of their existence. But to her, they all seemed so cheesy.

She had to see it to believe it.

Unbeknown to her was how easily her scent was able to be tracked. Food was all that was on the beast’s mind as it stood on the thick low hanging branch of the Kodak tree, looking at the little furball travelling through the jungle, all alone in the night. A low growl rumbled in its throat as its bright turquoise eyes stared intently at its dessert, making it salivate without shame. Its stomach bellowed in encouragement. For a closer view, it hooked its sharp claws against the tree bark before jumping down and landing on the grass behind a bush, cracking a fallen twin with its foot in the process. Frustrated, it swore under its breath and sucked its teeth.

The creature’s movements broke the silence with the snap of the stick and rustling of the bush’s leaves. Remae’s sensitive ears perked up as she turned her head towards the sound. All she saw was the still standing bush and the tree. Though she saw nothing out of the usual, her heart sped up in worry as the feeling of being watched filled her with stress.

“Hello?” The vala called out into the night. “Scott? Is that you?” 

No answer except for more chirping from the insects.

She shook it off. Maybe it was just a squirrel, she hoped before moving on and continuing her travel through the beaten path.

The beast grinned in the shrubbery. Oh, yes. Now it could really see her tender thighs and smell her fresh scent even better. It was like she was asking to be eaten at this point with how presentable she made herself out in these parts. It couldn’t help it anymore; its cravings were just eating it up inside. As quiet and gentle as it could, it sneaked out of the bush on all fours. Its pupils were mere slits, and it prepared its arms and legs to start its chase while it walked towards its prey, trying to mimic Remae’s footsteps the best it could. It licked its lips and sharp, flesh-ripping teeth in preparation to savour its delectable looking meal.

Now Remae felt some sort of heaviness behind her. Everytime she took a step, she could feel a slight vibration coming with it. She raised an eyebrow as she stopped herself for a moment. But even then, the heavy footsteps still continued. 

“Whoever’s following, you aren’t taking me..”

She turned around to see a large beast with wide, hungry eyes staring right at her. It had baby blue fur that looked even lighter in the moonlight. She guessed it was feminine by its hair, royal blue and curly, reaching her shoulder blades with a purple hibiscus planted on the left side. Her ears were pierced with a ring on both cuffs and lobe. Wearing a lavender furred top and silk loincloth with a grassy belt, she looked like she acknowledged some sort of fashion with that and the amount of jewelry she wore. White painted stripes were placed on both of her cheeks and shoulders, as well with one stripe coming down her forehead. Is this those water trolls her old co-workers were talking about? She crouched and bared her fangs, an evil grin plastered on her face.

Remae started to hyperventilate as she felt as if her legs turned into jelly. 

“Y-you.. You’re not real.. This is some sort of prank, right..?”

All the troll did was lick her lips before tensing her legs, preparing to pounce.

The Vala wailed and turned around, running for dear life while the troll roared before starting her chase after her. 

The loud stomping grew louder with every push off the troll’s arms and legs against the grass. Spit dribbled from the side of her lips as she half snarled and half giggled towards her meal. Remae’s heart pounded in her chest as she searched for a safe hiding place to get her hunter off of her back. A bush, a boulder, anything would work! She looked behind her, widening her eyes and released a quick shriek before hopping out of the way of the monster’s sharp jaws. 

The land was coming to a break, a large river flooding in between the yard-long cut. ‘There’s no way I can jump over this..’, she thought with a gulp. Scanning her surroundings again, she caught sight of a small rockhouse, the perfect size for her to squeeze herself in and hide. She perked her ears up and took a turn to run towards the cavern.

But the troll was a step ahead of her. With a push of her strong legs, she leaped through the air in front of Remae to block the entrance of her protection. She landed with a thud and striked the vala down with a slam of her hand against her chest, knocking her to the ground. 

Her hackles were raised. A deep, hungry growl rumbled in her throat as she stood over her prey. A single string of saliva dribbled down the corner of her lips with a droplet of it landing on the vala’s tank top. The fear in her meal’s eyes shined. Though she was speechless, her frantic breaths pleaded for mercy. 

‘Why can’t I move, why can’t I move?!’ Remae screamed in her head, horror running through her nerves and blocking out all other commands. She yelled out for help as the troll’s clawed hands held her up by her waist. The vala tried her hardest to struggle out of the beast’s grip, causing an sinister giggle to slip from her mouth while she stared at her meal. 

“Hah! And Taz thought I wouldn’t catch anything tonight!” She laughed, breathing in Remae’s scent even more. “Oohoho, and a fresh Vala too! You know, I’ve never gotten the chance to try any of you live. The hunters always bring it to us cooked.”

Remae’s arms were stuck next to her sides, and all she could do was weakly kick her legs. The troll licked her across the cheek with her wet tongue, matting her fur with spit. She purred at her sweet flavour. “Ooh, you kinda taste like sugarcane..”

She tilted her hand to point her knuckles upwards and have Remae face her directly. “You taste good, friend. Well then, byebye!”

Opening her jaws, Remae was presented with rows of sharp teeth and pinkish-purple flesh. Her tongue hung out like an inviting carpet, saliva dripping down from the top of her mouth onto it. A gust of moist air expelled from her throat towards the vala’s face. Her breath wasn’t bad, per se, it smelt like she tried to mask the scent of iron and meat with a breath mint of some sort, though not strong enough at all. The back of her mouth had no uvula, her fist-sized throat full on display, slick with saliva in preparation to send down her dessert.

Once she finally snapped out of her shock, Remae used all the strength she could muster to finally pull her arms out of the troll’s hand, and used them to block herself from entering her hungry maw. “No!” She exclaimed, her eyebrows furrowed in determined rage. “I did not.. Go through all of this crap.. just to be eaten!” Remae used all her energy to keep the beast’s jaws open, kicking her legs as well as a further attempt to escape her hand. 

The monster pulled Remae back, smacking her lips to get the weird sensation of them being pried open like that out. She squeezed the vala tighter in her grasp and stared her down with narrowed eyes and pouty lips. Remae gasped as it was getting somewhat difficult for her to breath. The troll gave her another sniff, although she was more thorough and used her shark-like sense of smell to its fullest. 

“You’re not from here, are you?” She asked her prey.

“Why does it matter to you?! Let me go!” 

She rolled her eyes and huffed, ignoring Remae’s pleading for freedom. “You don’t smell like the jungle. You smell like human things.” She explained, flicking her ear. She then shrugged her shoulders. “Eh, whatever. Food is food, cannot judge.” Opening her mouth again, she started to stuff Remae in feet first. The vala felt her predator’s warm and wet maw cover her leg fur in saliva, which even began to soak into the fabric of her shorts. She gritted her teeth and lowered her ears to the back of her head as stress took over her need to escape. All her goals; past and future, thrown out the window as her new home seemed to be the innards of this starved monster. She was starting to regret even leaving the camp, wondering why she didn’t just suck it up and stop letting her co-workers and boss get to her. Now she was going to end up dead over a punctured ego.

“God, why did I ever leave camp? I should’ve known I'd never get anywhere out here.. Why all said I’m weak, why didn’t I listen..” Remae soliloquized, already giving into her new fate as food. 

Unbeknown to her was that while the troll was wrapping her lips around her hips, she was also listening to her monologue. She whimpered and drooped her body lower to the ground. Though she was a predator, she was also quite sympathetic towards her prey. Yet, food mustn’t go to waste. But this once was peculiar to her, tugging at her heartstrings.

‘Okay, talk little, then eat. Cannot be too important.’ She thought, pulling Remae out of her maw, but was sure to keep her pinned to the ground with her claws keeping her down like prison bars and her index claw poking at the vala’s jugular to ensure her capture.

“What’s wrong? Who’s they?”

Remae winced at the nail prodding her throat. “Uh.. Nothing, don’t worry about it-” She tried to brush it off and pretend she was fine, but was rewarded with a low growl and the claw on her neck being pushed down, giving her slight pain. “Ah! More of us, in a camp!” Her breath hitched. 

The troll wagged her tail. “Oh, I always wonder where you vala came from! The Greenland trolls sometimes talk about seeing you in the night every few moons.” She chuffed and closed her eyes for a moment, thinking about all the valas she could devour. A camp-worth of those furry creatures could keep her full until tomorrow night. She licked her lips while her stomach let out an encouraging rumble. “Well, where are they?” 

“I-I can’t just let you eat them! Just because they’re jerks doesn’t mean they deserve to die.”

Lowering her head, the beast gave Remae another presentation of her hungry, drooling maw, giving her a full view to her sharp teeth, willing to bite down on the vala’s head as a punishment for not hopping into her mouth at this point. Remae couldn’t speak all of a sudden with the scent of death coming nearer, so she just pointed into the direction from where she was coming up from the beaten path. Her predator turned around and grinned, then picked Remae up to place her on her back as she stood on all fours again.

“Wait, why am I coming with you?”

“Just to make sure you are not a liar.” She responded, flicking her tail. “Now, don’t pull on my necklace or run away, or you get eaten. Got it?”

Remae opened her mouth to object to being carried, but her breath was taken away once Kaeli bolted herself through the path with the speed of a leopard. This was going to be a long ride..


	3. Chapter 3

Correction; the ride back home actually felt much shorter with the water troll’s speed and her need to eat. Remae could sense that they were getting closer already with familiar tree and rock formations. Though a guilty feeling began to build up inside of her, however. 

‘Come on, you know this isn’t right. You can’t just sacrifice a bunch of people just because they made fun of you.. Oh god, what if she eats me next? Then I’d just lead bunch of these guys to their death for no reason! No.. Why do I feel bad anyways, they’ve always been rude to you ever since you started working here, why should it matter? Man, what do I do..?’

“So, what’s your name?” Her current mount questioned in between her panting, unaware of the vala’s doubts. 

“Um, I’m Remae..” 

“Kaeli, prey friend.”

Remae shook her head. ‘Weird, she goes from eating me, to almost cutting my neck open, and now we’re on a first name basis.’ She could spot the clearing and cabins of her camp from not too far away, though nobody was out and almost all the lights were out inside the wooden buildings. “Stop, we’re here.” She said. The abrupt halt from Kaeli ended up with Remae falling off her back and onto the dirt. The vala grunted in annoyance and dusted herself off. 

“You know I’m riding you, right? You told me I can’t hold onto anything-”

Kaeli ignored her and stared at the clearing, remembering the beautiful trees and plants that once resided, now cut down just to be replaced with human technology and prey homes. She frowned in disappointment, but it did make her more motivated to eat them to avenge those trees.

Remae walked around her towards the camp, just when the troll snapped out of her thoughts and stopped the vala by holding her back by her tail. 

“Hey, how am I supposed to help you if you're holding me back?” She complained. “Just making sure you not trying to warn nobody.” Kaeli huffed, putting Remae back onto the ground. “Just stay here until I give the signal, alright?” 

The beast nodded, backing up behind a tree with her head sticking out.

Remae ran into the clearing and towards the stage platform where the promotions were announced. Upon a small stand on the side was a whistle, used for camp meetings and emergencies. Only to be used by her boss, she had a feeling that using it as nobody but a low-pay worker would bring everyone out of their beds. She blew it, then quickly spat it out, smacking her lips and getting the taste of old vala lips out of her mouth. Soon enough the other valas began to pool underneath her, disgruntled and disappointed. Groggy mutters sounded out below her as everyone wondered why she was allowed to use the alarm in the first place. Some called out their complaints and a few insults, which Remae tried to cover the small grin that creeped up at the side of her lips as she rose her hand and snapped her fingers and looked at the tree which the troll hid behind, signalling for Kaeli to come.

She giggled and took careful steps towards the camp. Just as she was ready to strike, she jumped right behind the group, sending a flurry of sand as she took a huge drop onto the ground below. She snarled, standing back on her legs and easily dwarfing the horrified creatures. A loud, bear like roar echoed through the camp, followed by the beast bringing her claws down onto a small group, and biting the ears of a weak, white furred vala. Yells and screams of panic broke out as the vala scrambled to get out of the monster’s grasp.

She threw her head back and lifted the vala into the air, maw open before it dropped down into her mouth and sent it down her gullet with a few quick gulps. Immediately, she was getting the hang of this. She had many feasts at home for birthdays and other celebrations, so her stomach was excited to enjoy this huge meal of live prey. She grabbed up some more valas and sent them to the same fate, purring at their flavours. 

‘I wish Qiqi was here,’ Kaeli thought, in the middle of swallowing a somewhat plump vala. ‘This is fun!’

And so it went. Kaeli destroyed, smashed, and most importantly, ate her way through the camp of valas like it was a buffet while Remae stared in shock and fear. She really wanted to look away, but it felt like watching a trainwreck. She cringed every time she heard the gurgles of Kaeli’s belly, or the screams of those who were once her coworkers. She saw how she grabbed up Gary and Mindy like they were just potato chips in a bag and shoved them down her throat and into her squirming gut, screaming for mercy. But in the smallest part of her, she really didn’t feel bad. People often looked down on her, and her boss treated her like garbage. Though at the same time, she thought that such a gross and painful death wasn’t really deserved. For some of them, anyways.

In the middle of all of Kaeli’s voracious chaos stood Moore as he watched his workplace fall apart to feed the beast. For once in a long, long time, he felt weak and helpless to what was happening. Until he turned his head to spot Remae staring at everything that was happening, the whistle still in her hand. He gritted his teeth and furrowed his eyebrows, hatred building up in his eyes as he lunged towards the female vala at full speed.

“You did this, didn’t you?!” He yelled, giving her a heavy punch. “I knew from day one you were useless, now you have to ruin everything because you're incompentent?!”

For a moment, Kaeli looked up from her feast to see Remae fighting with the beige-furred vala, dodging his punches the best she could as he shot her down with his verbal attacks. To see who had helped her a whole day-worth of food get beat up like that sent her soft instincts overdrive. It was strange for them to come so hard for a vala, but it wasn’t something she could,or even wanted to ignore. She dropped the furry critter in her hand and ran after Remae, whimpering and ready to protect her from the danger that was her boss.

Moore turned his head to see Kaeli coming after him with bared fangs. His eyes widened, as he tried to move. But it was too late. It felt as if only a second past before she snapped her sharp teeth around his neck, biting hard and drawing blood from him. After he went limp, she swallowed him whole as well to join all of his employees in the corrosive cauldron of a stomach.

Soon enough, everyone left alive had fled for their life, deep into the jungle to be found by someone else. Kaeli was left as a panting and tired mess, her heart beating so hard she swore she could hear it in her chest as she tried to clean herself up. With the adrenaline leaving her body and tiredness coming in as a replacement, she flopped on her side, causing a loud, full slosh to come from her stuffed belly. She patted her taut gut, filled with live, squirming meat and fur. The crash of eating so much began to hit her, causing her to let out a long yawn that turned into a large meaty belch. She chuffed in pleasure, rubbing her tummy with shut eyes and a wide, dopey smile on her face.

“You.. just saved me?”

Kaeli hummed in confusion, forgetting for a moment where she even was. With a grunt, she tried to turn her body over to see who was talking to her, but was pinned down with her sleepiness plus her large stomach. Remae walked around to see how bloated she was, watching the multiple bumps of her co-workers pushing against the muscular walls within. Loud churns and gurgles came from inside, further showing how satisfied her gut was with her meal. 

The troll reached out a hand, pulling Remae closer to her. With a horrified gasp, the vala’s blood ran cold for a moment. ‘Oh god, I was right, wasn’t I?’ She worried. But instead of eating her, Kaeli just gave her a deep sniff before purring and cuddling her like a teddy bear. 

“Well.. Uh, aren’t you gentle after eating like, 15 people.” Remae remarked. Kaeli giggled in response, beating her tail in excitement against the sand. She pushed the vala’s body in between her biceps and gave her a hard yet amiable noogie right on the tuft of her head. Remae tried to kick her way out, but the troll’s strong muscles kept her in place.

“Ohh, bless you, little vala!” She said with a coo. “Such a good fluffy, yes you are, yes you- hck!”

A somewhat uncomfortable rumble interrupted her playful baby talk, followed by a short coughing fit, a wet belch, and ending with a quiet splat against the sand. Kaeli let go of Remae as she grabbed whatever fell out her mouth. A paper, soaked in juices and barely held together anymore with something written in pen on it. She squinted, trying her best to read it with her poor literacy and the smudged handwriting. 

“Ugh.. Ew, what is that?” 

Kaeli tilted her hand to present the soggy note to the vala. “You know how to read?” She questioned her. 

To Remae’s surprise, the message wasn’t intelligible to the entirety, just a few smudges or tears in between some words, but it was simple to understand what it was trying to say.

‘Remae, if you decided to come back for whatever reason, just know that I thought over what you said, and I think you’re right. Besides, it’s beginning to get tiring working day to day with little pay, and I think it’d be even worse with no one tolerable to talk with. I might come back soon, but my hopes are high to start somewhere good. We’ll see.’

The vala raised her eyebrows before face palming, pulling her face in stress. “Oh, god, how did I forget about him?!” She grumbled, catching Kaeli’s waning attention span as she laid her cheek in her palm. “Forget who? More food? Cus I don’t think I can fit anything else.”

Remae flicked her input away with one hand and pulled on her own ear with the other. “Nonono… What he didn’t leave yet? Or what if he saw me bring you out?! You didn’t eat him did you?” 

“Uh.. I dunno.”

“Orange fur, green eyes? Were you even paying attention?”

Kaeli tapped her skull in thought. It was hard to concentrate with the barrage of questions plus her brain taking extra time to process anything at this point with her food coma coming on. “I.. don’t think so? Saw greys and whites.. But no orange I think.” She hiccuped, then stood back up on all fours. “He said he left, maybe he was just searching for new home.” 

With the frantic nodding of her head, Remae took in a sharp breath, trying to get the worrisome lump out of her throat. “Y-yeah, he must’ve left.. Scott has to be safe..” 

“You want me to look for him?”

“No! He can’t see that you ate half of the camp, and even worse; that I’m the reason why!”

A smug smile crept on Kaeli’s face seeing the vala overly stressed out about Scott. She advanced towards her, lowering her body to shove her cheek into Remae’s. “Why?” She cooed with a sway of her short tail. “He your mate~?” 

Light pink plastered her tawny cheeks, her breath hitching in slight shock. She pushed the troll’s face away before pointing a clawed finger to her nose. “It’s not any of your business!” Remae spat, eyebrows furrowed. “Just because you did me a favour does not mean you can get all close. Don’t think I’m putting my guard down for a second so you can eat me too!”

She found her outburst quite hilarious, but Kaeli respected her need for space. “Relax, I say I can’t fit nothing else. I don’t lie.”

Above them both, a light gust of wind began to pick up, rustling the giant trees which surrounded the clearing. Storm clouds had flown by to cover the beautiful full moon, dropping off a light drizzle that splattered against the sand and all over Kaeli’s once dry coat. She shivered as the cold droplets soaked into her fur, her belly now being the only thing giving her body any heat. 

“You have to go, don’t you?” 

Kaeli nodded, already starting to trudge away from the vala camp. “Where you gonna go?”

The blue monster’s informal question set off something in Remae’s head. That’s right, she left this place for freedom, didn’t she? But at this point she really had no idea what she wanted to do, where she wanted to go, or what she wanted to succeed in. She couldn’t spend the night here with everything messed up, and there would have been a full on storm before she made a good shelter, shown by the loud thunderclap that shook through the land, followed by a bright shock of lightning that had startled Kaeli. 

“I..” Remae muttered, thoughts running through her mind. Was she really going to do this? Is there any turning back right now? She swallowed her worries, and took in a deep breath.

“Let me come with you.”


End file.
